


Where do we go from here?

by DaisyMinyard



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyMinyard/pseuds/DaisyMinyard
Summary: Olá!Eu comecei esse HC logo após ser destruída pelo final de Banana Fish. Não posso garantir que tenha ficado bom, mas estou feliz por ter dado a Ash - e a Asheiji - o final que eu devia a eles.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Where do we go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Eu comecei esse HC logo após ser destruída pelo final de Banana Fish. Não posso garantir que tenha ficado bom, mas estou feliz por ter dado a Ash - e a Asheiji - o final que eu devia a eles.

*plic, plic, plic*

Pela terceira vez desde que entrou na biblioteca, Ash amaldiçoou sua resistência a ferimentos. Não seria mais fácil se ele simplesmente fechasse os olhos e partisse? Mas, ao invés disso, estava fadado a ouvir cada pingo de sangue deixar seu corte e eventualmente se juntar a uma pequena poça no chão.   
Ele sabia, depois de anos sofrendo os mais variados ferimentos, que aquele arranhão não seria capaz de matá-lo. Havia vezes em que se perguntava se algo (ou alguém) seria realmente capaz de pôr um fim em sua vida.   
Mas, de alguma forma, aquele gotejar incessante o ajudava a dar coerência para seus sentimentos. Sentimentos em relação ao seu próprio futuro.   
O que ele faria agora, afinal? Para aquela cidade, Ash Lynx estava morto, e com isso, ele se tornaria apenas um sussurro na escuridão, irreconhecível.   
Ele nunca havia parado para pensar no que haveria depois que se tornasse livre, *se* conseguisse.   
Até que ele apareceu.   
Eiji.   
Eiji com seus olhos curiosos, sua expressão cativante. Eiji, que nunca hesitou ao ver até mesmo seu lado mais sombrio. Eiji, que o acolheu sem pedir nada em troca. Eiji, quem cuidou dos seus machucados, curou as feridas que ele nem mesmo tinha ciência de ter.  
Eiji, por quem ele morreria sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes. 

*plic, plic, plic* 

Ash sabia que não haveria volta desde o momento em que colocara os olhos no garoto estranho, que o fitava não com a expressão subordinada de seus companheiros; não com o terror de seus inimigos ou a pena dos que conheciam seu passado. 

Ali havia apenas calor surpreendente, uma curiosidade inocente sobre quem ele era. Sobre quem havia por trás da armadura que Ash construiu ao redor de sí.

Aqueles olhos eram como chamas, e Ash se sentiu como uma mariposa, atraído em sua direção. 

Ash sabia que não poderia arriscar, trazer aquele encantador garoto para perto de sí era como colocar um alvo em suas costas, era a promessa de que Eiji não teria mais a vida tranquila em que tinha sido criado. 

Mas, para sua surpresa, o outro contestou quando ele tentou se afastar. Lutou com unhas e dentes pelo direito de estar ali, com Ash. Entre tantos lugares no mundo, tantas pessoas melhores. Ele havia escolhido Ash, que tinha um passado obscuro. Ash, que todos viam como uma fera linda e fatal. Ele vira todas as suas facetas, e as havia aceitado.   
E, mesmo sem acreditar em destino ou sorte, Ash havia encontrado seu lar.

" Você me perguntou várias vezes se me assustava. Mas nunca tive medo de você, nenhuma vez."

*Plic, plic, plic*

Ele não poderia mais lutar contra isso, não poderia negar a sí mesmo, e a Eiji, aquilo que ambos sentiam. Ele daria tudo o que era, desde as partes quebradas e remendadas. E daria a Eiji e a sí mesmo, a esperança de um novo começo.

*plic, plic, plic* 

O eco das gotas caindo no chão se juntou ao som das batidas de seu coração, os dois ecoando o mesmo nome 

*Eiji, Eiji, Eiji* 

Ash não esperou que mais nenhuma gosta caísse, antes de sair em disparada. As páginas da carta firmemente presas em sua mão.

  
.........................................................................

O fluxo de pessoas no aeroporto era enorme, e Eiji podia sentir um pouco do pânico tomando conta do seu anterior.   
Se fosse antes, ele estaria completamente alheio a todos ao seu redor. Mas agora, depois de ter um novo mundo apresentado aos seus olhos, era impossível não estar atento a todos os movimentos, o constante medo de ser atacado a qualquer momento. 

Quando a oportunidade de sair do Japão surgiu, Eiji procurava uma saída. Saída da sua carreira, que já não o pertencia mais. Saída da vida planejada que seus pais haviam moldado para sí. 

Nova York significava uma aventura. O que ele encontraria lá? Era uma incógnita. A ideia era aterrorizante e estranhamente atrativa, e fez seu coração saltar com expectativa. 

A primeira vista, era um lugar encantador. Tantos costumes diferentes! Eiji se sentia um intruso ali, onde todos pareciam tão decididos em relação a sí mesmos.   
Então, como um feitiço sendo desfeito, ele conheceu o lado mais sombrio de Manhattan. O lado perigoso, rodeado de crimes, onde pessoas precisavam lutar e vender a sí mesmas por suas vidas. Não era algo ao qual Eiji estava familiarizado, a brutalidade. 

E em meio a essa teia perigosa, Eiji conheceu Ash Lyxn. Uma criança criada naquele mundo tão distorcido, que havia se moldado de forma a sobreviver a todo custo, que nunca conheceu a paz e o conforto. 

Mas então, Eiji foi chegando mais perto. E Como um milagre, Ash o permitiu. Eles dividiram suas experiências, revelaram fragilidades. Ash permitiu que Eiji conhecesse o lado que ele mantinha escondido, e Eiji amou isso no garoto, assim como amou todas as suas outras partes.

Era sobre isso, afinal.   
Todos os perigos que correram, as noites sem dormir, os ferimentos e apuros. Eiji sobreviveria a tudo aquilo de novo, se pudesse simplesmente estar com Ash. Ele queria ser uma âncora para o garoto, cuidar dele. Mostrar que havia mais na vida para se conhecer. Coisas que antes nem havia cogitado, mas percebeu que gostaria de vê-las com Ash ao seu lado. 

Ash, com sua postura arrogante. Ash e suas piadas sarcásticas. Ash, que possuia um medo vergonhoso de abóboras, e fazia careta para os pratos japoneses que Eiji insistia em apresentar.  
Inconscientemente, havia se apaixonado pelo garoto. Não sabia ao certo quando, mas o sentimento estava lá, e era impossível deixar de lado. Ele escolheu Ash, e escolheria mil vezes mais, quantas fossem necessárias.

"Minha alma estará com você", Eiji escreveu na carta. Mas o que ele não havia dito, era que seu coração também estaria junto a Ash, em todos os passos do caminho. Parecia certo, não? O Loiro havia devolvido a magia para sua vida, dado cor aos seus dias. Seus momentos juntos em meio a essa jornada eram os tesouros que Eiji levaria para toda a vida, e, se dependesse dele, passaria o resto da vida construindo memórias com Ash. Eles ficariam juntos e Eiji provaria todos os dias que nunca iria embora, que não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer a Ash, nunca mais.  
Quando escreveu a carta, Eiji tinha esperanças.   
Enquanto olhava ao redor do aeroporto, os olhos buscando qualquer vestígio de cabelos dourados, ele tinha esperanças.   
E ao fitar uma figura esguia passar pela porta giratória, ele sentiu seu coração saltar dentro do peito.

.........................................................................

Deuses, como a perda de sangue o deixava lento!   
Enquanto corria entre as pessoas e suas dúzias de bagagens, Ash se sentia observado. Talvez pela sua aparência, ou simplesmente horrorizados pela grande mancha vermelha no sobretudo, era difícil dizer. Ele os ignorou e continou abrindo caminho em direção ao seu futuro, rezando para que não fosse tarde demais. 

___ ASH!

Aquela voz.   
A voz que o aquecera por dentro desde a primeira vez.   
Ash virou a cabeça rapidamente, tentando identificar a origem do som.  
E ali estava, na fila.   
Eiji.   
Ash se forçou a diminuir o passo, ordenou ao próprio corpo que se contivesse, mas o outro já estava correndo em sua direção. 

.........................................................................

Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash. Ash. Seus pensamentos ecoavam.

Ash estava ali, em poucos metros de distância.   
Ash, com os cabelos claros bagunçados pelo vento.   
Ash, com os olhos cor de jade. Tão brilhantes, tão profundos.

Ibe sussurava ao seu lado, os olhos arregalados, não se reforçando para esconder o sorriso no rosto. 

___ Bom, não é nenhuma surpresa. 

Mas Eiji não permaneceu para ouvir o resto. Jogando a mochila, se moveu para diminuir o espaço entre os dois.

.........................................................................

De perto, ele ainda era a mesma visão capaz de arrancar suspiros dos seus lábios.   
Os cabelos negros brilhantes, as bochechas coradas e olhos escuros. Olhos em que Ash se sentia afogando a cada vez que se encaravam intensamente.   
Enquanto se esforçava para retomar o fôlego, Eiji se aproximou mais, até estarem a um braço de distância. 

___ Você veio! 

No início, Ash se assustava com a total incapacidade de Eiji em esconder suas próprias emoções. Por Deus, sua face era um livro aberto!   
Mas agora era, na menor das palavras, gratificante ver sua expressão transbordando carinho. Carinho que Ash sabia se direcionar a sí, ao fato de ele estar ali, estar bem. 

___ Ora, não pareça tão surpreso com isso, achei que já havia provado o quanto é difícil me- 

O ar foi cortado de seus pulmões quando subitamente, Eiji o tomou em seus braços. Ash não hesitou em retribuir, respirando fundo o perfume de Eiji, um aroma que já havia assimilado como lar.

___ Me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe. 

Ash murmurou a mesma palavras várias e várias vezes. Pedidos de desculpa por tudo que não conseguia pronunciar sem desabar. Por tudo que havia caído sobre Eiji, por mais que tentasse protegê-lo. O outro se afastou apenas o suficiente para que pudesse encará-lo nos olhos.

___ Achei que apenas os japoneses eram rápidos em se desculpar.

E então eles estavam rindo, suas respirações tão próximas uma da outra, e Ash queria engarrafar aquela risada e se embebedar com ela todas as noites. Um vida inteira não seria o suficiente com Eiji, ele percebeu. 

.........................................................................

  
___ Eu gostaria que as coisas houvessem sido diferentes. Gostaria de ter ido vê-lo antes, mas tudo é tão confuso, eu ainda estou confuso e a sensação é nova e...

___ Nós temos tempo, Ash. Tempo o suficiente para você me contar sobre tudo, tempo para assimilar. Todo o tempo do mundo juntos, se você quiser. 

"Fique comigo," Ash havia sussurrado para ele uma vez. ", não precisa ser para sempre, mesmo que seja só por agora." Mas para Eiji, apenas o agora não bastaria. Ele queria acordar todos os dias sabendo que teria Ash ao seu lado, para sempre. 

Ash levantou seu queixo delicamente com a ponta dos dedos, o simples sussurro de um toque capaz de deixar sua pele ruborizada. 

___ Acho que chamar você de "irmãozão" já não seria mais apropriado, não é? 

Eles compartilhavam o mesmo fôlego agora, e Eiji enxergou na imensidão verde-jade olhos de Ash, um mundo de possibilidades. Incontáveis promessas. 

"Mesmo que o mundo se volte contra você, eu ainda estarei ao seu lado." Eiji havia dito, e estava mais que disposto a segui-lo para qualquer lugar. 

Olhando para cima, Eiji parou de lutar contra o sentimento impertinente que insistia para que fechasse a distância entre eles. Entrelaçando seus braços no pescoço de Ash, ficou na ponta dos pés e finalmente selou seus lábios juntos.

.........................................................................

Aquilo não era nada como a primeira vez.  
Era magia.  
Ash sentia como se as cortinas fossem abertas, e ele estivesse experimentando o calor do sol pela primeira vez.

  
.........................................................................

Esse beijo excedia os limites de tudo que Eiji ousara sonhar.   
O mundo começava e terminava ali, nos lábios de Ash.   
Seus corações batiam em sincronia, verberando o eco de seus sonhos, que haviam se tornado um só. 

.........................................................................

Os dois garotos se separaram tempo suficiente para recuperar o fôlego, se apoiando um no outro ao tentar acalmar sua respiração entrecortada. 

"Eu te invejo, pois você sabe voar" Ash disse uma vez, e tinha sido verdade. Mas agora, com Eiji finalmente entre seus braços, os cabelos sedosos fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço, ele sentiu que finalmente havia alcançado o céu.

.........................................................................

Eiji tirou um momento para acariciar os fios loiros de Ash, que exibia um doce e leve sorriso. Ele achava que nunca veria algo mais lindo, e sentia as próprias mãos formigando por uma câmera, a fim de capturar o momento certo em que os raios de sol atravessaram as janelas do aeroporto e conferiam a Ash um halo angelical.

___ E o que vem agora? 

O outro entreabriu os olhos, apenas o suficiente para pegar as mãos de Eiji e puxá-lo para seu lado, enquanto se digiriam a fila do aeroporto. Fila onde um Ibe choroso os aguardava. 

___ Agora vamos viver o nosso "para sempre", Eiji.

.........................................................................

O fluxo de pessoas no aeroporto era imenso, grande o suficiente para que quase ninguém prestasse atenção no belo casal se socando na fila (o que poderia sugerir um desendendimento, se ambos não estivessem sorrindo) enquanto o mais velho (pai de um deles? Seu tutor?) assumia o cargo de remarcar as passagens para outro dia. Não, nenhuma dessas pessoas poderia olhar para os jovens namorados e imaginar tudo pelo que já haviam passado, todos os obstáculos que superaram para estar ali, e estarem juntos. As pessoas que perderam.   
Mas elas se lembrariam de estar ali, e sentir um pequeno calor em seu peito ao ouvir o mais leve trinar de suas risadas, ou parar para contemplar enquanto sussurravam promessas para o outro.   
Não, elas definitivamente não iriam esquecer o olhar brilhante e cheio de amor com que fitavam um ao outro. E, assim como eles, desejariam que durasse para sempre. 

  



End file.
